


Chance Meeting

by soer



Series: Model Verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soer/pseuds/soer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi never thought he’d end up meeting anyone extra ordinary. Nor would he have imagined meeting that person would change his life’s direction in a much more pleasant way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting

Akashi walked down the white hallway, reading the open file while headed to his destination. He was so accustomed to people giving him a wide berth that it came to sudden shock when he collided into another being. In his surprise, he dropped the file and inadvertently took a step back. The male he had bumped into profusely declared his apologies and gathered the fallen papers frantically while the red-head observed him. Brown-haired with brown-eyes, there was nothing quite extraordinary about this character. In fact, it would be said that he just that. Ordinary.

“I am so sorry,” the man said, handing him the folder back. Akashi took it, intrigued that the other didn’t do more. After all, most people who wronged him often cowered in fear of his wrath.

Seeing Akashi staring at him, the brunet offered a hand out for the red-head to shake. “I’m Furihata Kouki. Nice to meet you.”

“Akashi Seijuurou,” Akashi said in a rather clipped way, and shook the other’s hand, as it was only polite to do so. Still. Could it be that this Furihata didn’t know him? Certainly, Akashi didn’t recognize him either, so perhaps he was new or just a visitor. Certainly, he wasn’t anyone important, but on a whim, Akashi decided to keep his eye on this person. Just in case.

“Furihata-san, what brings you here to the company today?” Akashi abruptly asked.

“Eh? Oh, um, I was just visiting actually. I’m supposed to meet a friend of mine later today.” Furihata explained.

“Oh? Well, it’s not much fun waiting here. Would you like a tour?” Akashi tilted his head slightly.

Furihata was surprised by the sudden offer. “Eh? A-are you sure?” Furihata was most certainly confused at this turn of events. “Pardon my saying so, but you seem rather busy. And, I have to meet my friend here in an hour. He’ll be worried if he doesn’t see me.”

Akashi dismissed the brunet’s concern with a wave of his hand. “I’m not _that_ busy, if I can offer you a tour, Furihata-san. While I do need to be in a meeting, that is in an hour’s time, same as when you have to meet up with your friend. Therefore, I can bring you back on time in no problem. What do you say?” He was feeling strangely generous today, though his feelings were easily prone to change.

Furihata considered it for a minute longer before nodding. “Then I would be happy to accept your offer.” After all, seeing the place was bound to be less boring than sitting and waiting with nothing to do. He walked beside his new-found friend down the white halls.

-

“Say, Akashi-san, what does this company do anyway?”

Furihata was currently carrying several piles of papers while trailing after his guide. They had stopped by Akashi’s office earlier to pick up more files for an important meeting the former had to go later, and as an apology for the earlier incident, Furihata insisted on carrying the new stack, swearing he wouldn’t drop it.

“As a modeling agency, we find aspiring stars and make their dreams a reality.” Akashi glanced at the other. “We’ve become a big hit in the past three years. You really don’t know anything about this company?”

“Since I’ve never had an interest in the modeling business, I can’t say that I have. Although I have seen some of the bigger works you guys do.” Furihata confessed.

“I see.”

“Say, Akashi-san. Do you enjoy working here?” The brunet asked, trying to steer the conversation away towards a lighter topic.

“Oh?” That was something few had ever asked him. Without intending to, his mind became suspicious. First he was asked about the company, then about his own personal preferences. “What brought this on?”

Furihata wasn’t sure if it was the sudden shift in tone, but somehow he could tell Akashi had turned displeased. “Well, just from this stack of papers, I can tell that you have a lot to do. Also, you seem like an important person. So I was just wondering if you really liked this job, because I had a friend in a similar position.” Furihata confessed. “He was very unhappy from the stress at work, and he ended up moving somewhere else. So I was just curious from your amount of work right now.”

Ah. That was a surprise. This stranger was actually concerned about his well-being. “I’ll admit that the work here can be stressful, but I am perfectly capable of handling my affairs. Also, I have invested a lot of time in this company, so something like quitting seems like rather a waste. And I have to say I do enjoy my position here as well as some of the company I keep.”

“I’m glad.”

-

Half an hour later, Akashi found himself seated in the formal lounge where he and his executive staff usually took their breaks. Furihata, in the meanwhile, was stationed by the kitchen in the room, humming to himself while concocting a brew of coffee for them both. For Akashi decided he was thirsty and Furihata, being the naïve character he was, agreed to a break, as well as offering to make said drink. In his words, it was also repayment for Akashi’s kindness, and the fact that even though he was busy, the worker took his time to show him, a complete stranger, around.

Akashi observed the brunet, heterochromatic eyes following the small movements of the other. From their short time together, already Akashi learned much about the brunet, like how he was simple and plain yet straightforwardly honest. While Furihata listened to him politely, he was unafraid to ask more questions. To Akashi’s surprise, he soon found himself becoming more comfortable with his curious visitor. Furihata, he found, was so honest and full of energy, that it was quite different from what he was used to. It was a different kind of eagerness than Ryouta usually displayed. With a jolt, he was aware of how refreshing it was to simply talk with someone on a level of normality.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Akashi glanced up to meet Furihata who stood before him with a steaming mug in his hands. “Here.”

Akashi slowly took the mug of coffee from the other, cupping the warmth of the freshly brewed drink. It certainly _smelled_ appetizing. Seeing the hesitant look on the red-head’s face, Furihata smiled at him reassuringly. “Go on. Tell me what you think.” He couldn’t help feeling nervous, and took a sip from his own cup. 

Akashi didn’t expect the flavor that burst in his mouth. This coffee was quite different from anything he had ever tasted before. It was… “Delicious,” he pronounced, meeting the other’s brown eyes.

Furihata broke out into a grin then, taking a seat next to the red-head. “That’s great! I’m glad you think so,” he exclaimed happily. “I wasn’t sure if it would taste the same over here, but I guess I had nothing to worry about,” he blabbered, not noticing the strange silence of Akashi.

 _I change my mind_ , Akashi thought, a bit dazed, and not just from the coffee, but by that _smile_ of Furihata’s. He didn’t think he had ever seen such a nice, genuine smile before, at least, not directed at him, free of all motives. _You’re not so plain after all, are you, Kouki?_

“Furihata-kun, why don’t you tell me more about yourself?”

-

Kuroko exited his office and went to the company’s formal waiting room.

“Furihata-kun, sorry to keep you waiting-” he paused in mid-sentence when he noticed that the room was empty. Unlike him, the brunet’s presence was nowhere near unnoticeable as him. In that matter, no one was as unnoticeable as him, especially when he wanted to be. So that brought forth the question. Where was he?

-

Midorima ran a hand through his hair for the third time in frustration.

“Where is Akashi? This meeting is to hire _his_ personal assistant. Why isn’t he here yet?”

The male beside him let out a nervous laugh. “Calm down Shin-chan. I’m sure it’ll be fine. He’s probably on his way now.”

Midorima gave him a tired look. “Takao, we start in fifteen minutes. Akashi is always punctual or early.”

“What’s to worry about then? We still have time.”

Midorima rolled his eyes. “I want this to end as soon as possible. Honestly, I don’t know why he needed us to here. It’s not like we get any say in deciding his assistant.”

“Well, it makes it easier if we can get along with his assistant. Remember his third one? She was awful. She kept picking on poor Kuro-chan, and if I remember correctly, Aomine almost punched her in the face. He didn’t though, but that scared her out of her wits. And then Akashi fired her.”

“I suppose so.” Midorima remarked as he reminisced that particular event. “Though, it was rather foolish of her to so blatantly pick on our future vice-president.” Midorima glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “We’ll give it another five minutes.”

Takao raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to just do this without him, Shin-chan? I mean, you know a lot of his preferences, and he let you choose before.”

Midorima groaned. “At this point I don’t really know what he wants. I just want to go on vacation.”

Takao patted his shoulder sympathetically. “You’re one of the hardest workers here. Why don’t you ask Akashi for a week off after this? The deadline of the project we’re working on is next month anyway.”

Midorima rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. Maybe I will.”

-

“Well, I just moved back to Japan after a year abroad. America is a really different setting, and while I liked it, I have to admit that I missed my family.”

“What were you doing in America?” Akashi asked curiously.

“A friend of mine invited me to live with him for a year because I got an internship at Sears. We agreed to try it out for a year, and while I liked it, I chose to return to Japan after the year was up. Then just last week, I ran into another friend of mine, Kuroko. That’s why I’m here today--we arranged to meet up after he got off work, so we could catch up.”

“Kuroko, you said?”

“Yeah, Kuroko Tetsuya. I don’t know what he does exactly, but I do know he works here.” Furihata confirmed.

“Yes, I know him.” Akashi nodded. “He’s an efficient worker.”

“Yeah, that’s Kuroko-kun alright.” Furihata sighed, looking down at his own cup.

“I hope I can find a good line of work soon.”

Akashi smirked. “Why don’t you work for me at this company?”

“Eh?” That caught the brunet off guard. “Are you serious?”

“Quite serious.” Akashi drank some more of his coffee. “I am not the type to kid around.”

“B-but, this is so sudden!” Furihata spluttered. “I mean, I don’t even know what I would be doing, and you don’t know what I can do!”

“You would be my personal attendant. Making coffee, fetching papers… it’s not a taxing job. Of course, after you get the hang of things, you can move up to do more complex tasks. As for your talents, you just came back from an internship in America, so you’ve probably done something similar during your time there. You brew a good cup of coffee, and you’re a friend of Tetsuya. If it’s the pay you’re worried about, I can reassure you now that it’s not something to be worried about.”

Before Furihata could answer, two phones rang. With a glance and a nod at each other, they picked up each accordingly.

“Hello? Kuroko-kun?”

“Yes? What is it Shintarou?”

-

“Furihata-kun, I got out early. Where are you right now?” Kuroko asked, concerned. His eyes widened upon hearing his friend’s answer. “What? Did I hear you correctly? You are with Akashi-kun? And he offered you a job?” Kuroko was certain he had never been so surprised since the start of the year. “As his assistant?!” Well, that certainly was new. Who would’ve thought plain Furihata would capture the attention of the demon emperor Akashi? “Well, the pay is excellent. The job has its own merits, but I’m sure you could do it if you want to, Furihata-kun. At the very least, try it out for a month, and see how you like it, yeah?” Kuroko’s mouth twitched upwards at his friend’s response. “Well, whatever you decide, we still agreed to catch up when I get off. I’ll be waiting at the front of the company building. Yeah. I’ll see you in five minutes then.”

-

“Akashi, about this meeting- What?! Cancel it?!!” Takao looked at Midorima in concern at the sudden outburst. “There are over fifty applicants here and you want me to tell them all to leave.” Takao’s eyes widened at that statement. Midorima sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. Of course not. I just wish you found this person sooner, so that this meeting wouldn’t have been arranged. It’s a very time-consuming process, especially since you wanted to be present for it, instead of letting me conduct it like the previous times.” Takao wished that Midorima had put Akashi on speakerphone so he could get the other side of the conversation, but there was no way Midorima would do such a thing. “Really?” Takao glanced at Midorima’s face at the sudden change in tone from the other. “That’s… rather generous, Akashi.” Midorima paused to listen to Akashi’s reply. “Well, then I gratefully accept. Thank you, Akashi.” Midorima hung up the phone and looked at Takao, who waited eagerly to hear the scoop. “Akashi just gave us the week off in two weeks’ time.”

Takao’s eyes widened at that. “Eh? No way!”

Midorima smirked. “It’s to compensate for going through the trouble of arranging this audition and canceling it without warning. Also because I do an excellent job.”

“That’s great Shin-chan!” Takao said excitedly, hugging Midorima enthusiastically.

Midorima nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to let over fifty people know that they need to leave the building.”

-

“Well then. What do you say?”

“I’ll give it a try. Can I have a month trial?”

“Of course.”

-

“Kuroko-kun!” Furihata ran over to where the pale bluenette was waiting at. “Sorry for disappearing like that!”

“It’s no problem, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko and Furihata walked away from the company. “But it sounds like you’ve had quite the adventure.” Kuroko chuckled. “To think that you would have the guts to agree to work for our demon leader.” Kuroko clapped Furihata’s shoulder. “I sincerely wish you the best of luck.”

Furihata stared at Kuroko in shock. “Demon leader? What do you mean by that?”

Kuroko raised his eyebrow. “You didn’t know? Akashi-kun is the CEO of our company.”

“EH?!!!”

-

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: May 1st – 5th 2013  
> Setting: After basketball au


End file.
